


First Valentines

by mmmargo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mandy gives good advice, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Set in the first season, Shameless S1, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentines day cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmargo/pseuds/mmmargo
Summary: ian wants mickey to be his valentines
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	First Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on the drawing that doodlevich did on tumblr: https://doodlevich.tumblr.com/post/643006821479677952/of-course-mickey-chased-him-down-the-block-after i absolutely loved it so I wanted to write a story about it for valentines.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, looking back on it. In class, that day, Ian’s annoyingly peppy teacher requested they make Valentine's Day cards for their loved ones. It didn’t have to be romantic, it could have been for Fiona or Mandy. In fact, it would make sense for it to be for Mandy since she was his ‘girlfriend.’ But it didn’t feel right. 

He made it out to Mickey. 

The entire class period was dedicated to this activity, they spent the class period talking to each other and designing their cards. Mandy, who sat beside him, leaned over to get a look at what he was writing. 

“Who’s the lucky fella?” She whispered in his ear. 

“No one. He’s on the down-low, you know,” Ian lied. He hated lying to her, hated having to keep his relationship with Mickey a secret. But he would because that’s what Mickey wanted. Even though he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t tell Mandy, it’s not like she would care, but they had to hide, to keep them both safe. 

More so Mickey. Fiona knows he’s gay, so does Lip, and honestly, he wouldn’t be too opposed to everyone else knowing too. Obviously, it would be dangerous but it wasn’t like Ian couldn’t hold his own. So he decided he would lie and keep the secret. 

He wanted to keep Mickey safe. 

The bell rang and they walked out of the school and back to his house. 

On the way, Mandy kept pushing for him to tell her more and by the time they plopped themselves onto his bed and started their homework, she was practically dying. 

“Iaaaan,” she dragged out his name, “why can’t you just tell me? It’s not like I’ll tell,” Mandy hit his shoulder. 

He shrugged and giggled, “Sorry, Mands. Can’t. Sworn to secrecy,” 

“Well, can I at least hear about him?” 

Ian furrowed his eyebrows, telling her vague information about him wasn’t betraying Mickey, was it? No, he would give her details and she would just move on. 

“He’s really pretty,” he started, “he’s got, like, bright blue eyes and an adorable smile, like the kind that would,” he struggled to find the words, “just light up a room.” 

Mandy squealed and shifted to sit up against the wall, “Is he nice?” 

He paused and thought about it, in the meantime, threw his legs over Mandy’s, “Depends. Sometimes he acts like he doesn’t care about me. Or anything really. But then other times, he gets mad when I talk about other people. I think he’s jealous but I don’t know. And he wants to spend time with me, I can feel it, but he won’t say it,” he complains. He understood why Mickey didn’t want to tell people but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t at least tell him he wanted to hang out with him. 

“Have you made it obvious _you_ want to spend time with _him_?” 

Ian tilted his head, “What do you mean?” _Of course, I have,_ he thought. At least, he thought he did. 

“Like, have you said that? Guys are stupid, sometimes you have to just say things, so they get it. Maybe he’s uncomfortable and doesn’t know if you actually want to be with him,” Mandy pulled out a pen and started drawing on his leg. 

“You’re really smart; you know that?” Ian gaped at her. 

Mandy smiled and blushed, “Yeah, I know.” 

He was really lucky to have her. He was also really lucky to have Mickey. So he leaned to the side and pulled out his schoolwork, searching for his Valentine's Day card. He grabbed a pen and started writing. 

“Mickey, 

I think we should hang out more!

Ian.” 

He wrote in big, clean letters. And just because he could he drew hearts around the side of it. One with an arrow through the middle because every time he thought about Mickey, his heart fluttered. He smiled and kissed the card.

Mandy giggled, “Must be a special guy.”

“Yeah,” he said, still looking at his heart-shaped card, “he is.”

\---

The next day while he was walking to school, he saw Mickey walking along the street. He quickly slung his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed the card he stuffed in the pocket. 

“Mickey! Wait up!” His nerves were on fire, he practically bounced over to Mickey. 

“Whaddya want?” Mickey turned to look at him. There was a bruise over his right eyes and dirt on his forehead. It made Ian’s stomach flip. 

“Happy Valentine's Day!” Ian held it out to Mickey. 

MIckey stopped and stared at the boy, There was a small blush rising in his face as he stood frozen in time. 

Then time unfroze. 

“What the fuck? Ew, shut up. That’s so fucking gay, Valentines Day is stupid!” He screamed and threw his fist up like he was going to swing. 

“Well, if you don’t want it,” Ian jumped back and shrugged, frowning. 

Mickey looked at him for a long time before he snatched the card, “If it’ll get you to shut up, then whatever," he mumbled and turned away from Gallagher. 

Mickey listened to Gallagher laugh and yelled, “I guess I’ll see you later, Mick.”

He would, of course, he would but that doesn’t mean Mickey’s gonna be happy about it. He walked home, still somewhat fuming. He couldn’t explain why his face felt hot and his stomach felt weird. He was probably sick. 

Stupid Gallagher and his stupid cards. Stupid red hair and green eyes. Stupid cute freckles. Stupid kissable face. Stupid Ian. 

He got home and slammed his door shut behind him. He sat down on his bed and opened the card. 

“Mickey, 

We should hang out more!

Ian” 

_Oh._

He wants to hang with Mickey more. He wants to hang out with Mickey. _Oh._

“That’s so gay.” 

Mickey’s heart did something odd in his chest and he placed the card underneath his pillow. 

_Cause where else am I gonna put it_?

He rolled his eyes and took out a piece of paper from his drawing notebook. He unceremoniously ripped it out of its place and began looking for a pen, as soon as he found one, he began writing. 

“Galagher, 

Sorry, I tried to punch you. Your my first valin-”

_Shit, how do you spell that?_

He crossed it out and began writing again. 

“valentine.

-M.M.” 

He looked it over. _This is stupid, Gallagher’s gonna laugh._

Later that day, he was supposed to meet Ian at the Kash-and-Grab. He grabbed the letter and bunched it up in his fist. The walk there was longer than he remembered. 

_What if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it's stupid? What if he thinks I’m stupid? What if he gave the fucking cards to everyone? What if he doesn’t actually want to hang out with you? What if? What if? What if?_

He pushed open the door and heard the bell ring. Ian was sitting at the counter. He looked at him and without a word, got up and went to the back. 

“A-yo, Gallagher,” Mickey scratched his eyebrows and thrust his hand forward to reveal the letter, “Tell anyone about this and you’re dead meat.” 

Ian looked down and grabbed the note. 

Mickey’s writing was messy and the words seemed to be written quickly. There was a skull and bones drawn in the top right corner above the words. 

“Galagher, 

Sorry, I tried to punch you. Your my first ~~valin~~ valentine. 

-M.M.” 

Ian didn’t speak for a while as he read the words over and over. Eyes tracing the paper to ensure that he had read them correctly. He knew he was blushing. He looked back up at Mickey and saw that he was nervously looking Ian up and down, scanning for a reaction.

“Thanks, Mick,” he stepped forward and bent down a little to plant a soft kiss on Mickey’s cheek, right next to his ear. 

Mickey stuttered then composed himself, “Get the fuck off me, Gallagher,” Mickey pushed him away. 

This time though, Ian was sure Mickey enjoyed it. His face was beat red and he could practically hear Mickey’s heart pounding from where he was standing. 

“You gonna keep being so fucking gay or are you gonna get on me?” Mickey puffed out his chest and rubbed his face. 

Ian smirked and opened the door to the walk-in freezer. 

\---

And if Ian went home and read it over and over and over again, memorizing every word and every letter and every stroke it took Mickey to write them, then that was his business. If he placed it under his pillow and dreamt peacefully of Mickey, then you didn’t need to know. 

And if sometimes Mickey would take out that stupid card from its sacred place under his pillow, read it, and hold it to his heart, if he hugged it tight to his chest and smiled, that didn’t mean he liked Gallagher. 

No, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I welcome criticism!


End file.
